


El único pago

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles choca accidentalmente con alguien en el club y le tira las bebidas, este extraño le pide como pago que baile con él, pero, ¿El extraño termina siendo no tan extraño?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El único pago

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes y demás.
> 
>  **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Ligero OOC de parte de Derek, es como que... lo han agarrado en sus días buenos, esos que no existen pero en los que está de humor :)
> 
> Esto lo tenía en la lap, es lo único que he pasado a digital de aquellos casi dos cuadernos que llené con fics ese mes que estuve sin laptop, este surgió en un momento de estupidez♥ porque, no sé, me encantan esa clase de juegos estúpidos random que surgen a veces (ah, el amor~). No los quería empezar a subir hasta que hubiera pasado más a digital, pero, ¡Hace un mes que no publico!, qué horror, bueno, espero que les guste este fic así como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

  La música en el club era alta. La pista estaba llena y las personas saltaban al ritmo de la canción a modo de baile. Stiles trataba de abrirse camino entre la multitud hacia la barra de bebidas.

Uno de los chicos que danzaba torpemente sobre la pista —Scott— golpeó accidentalmente al de lunares, provocando que este último tropezara y chocara contra alguien más que se encontraba a un par de pasos de él.

Las bebidas que sostenía la otra persona cayeron al suelo y se derramaron sobre la superficie del lugar, empapando ligeramente las botas del otro hombre en el proceso.

—Oh, dios mío, lo siento mucho —dijo el de lunares avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Oye, cada uno de esos costó 20 dólares —el hombre con el que había chocado Stiles soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Lo siento, en serio, lo pagaré yo.

—Puedes hacer eso —la persona de las bebidas le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo al de ojos castaños—, o, pensándolo mejor, podrías bailar conmigo a cambio —sugirió al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus pobladas cejas y esperaba respuesta por parte del de la pálida piel salpicada de lunares.

—Cielos —Stiles lamió sus labios con nerviosismo—. No sé si sea buena idea, mi novio es alguien muy celoso y posesivo, por decirlo de alguna manera… Me mataría si me ve bailando solo para pagar unas bebidas —se excusó.

—Entonces tenemos un gran problema… Porque yo quiero que pagues por ellas, y solo aceptaré que lo hagas bailando conmigo —Insistió el hombre frente al Stilinski. Stiles pareció pensárselo detenidamente.

—Bien, y ya que quieres correr ese riesgo... ¿Qué te parece si después de bailar me llevas a un lindo lugar?

— ¿Un lindo lugar? —El hombre sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Qué te parece mi casa?, vivo en un último piso, es un lindo loft, con enormes ventanas desde las cuales se puede ver la luna, podrás verla incluso desde la cama —soltó un muy sugerente guiño hacia el de lunares, su sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, más el de ojos castaños se veía distraído y pareció no enterarse.

— ¿Vives en un loft? —Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y la emoción—, qué coincidencia, ¡Yo vivo en un loft también!

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó el otro hombre y el de lunares asintió con fervor—. ¿Y vives solo?

—No, vivo con mi novio —Stiles levantó su mano derecha y con el índice de la otra mano señaló hacia el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular—, esposo, en realidad.

—Debe ser un chico muy afortunado si tiene a una delicia como tú de esposo, ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es él?

—Es… más o menos de mi estatura, cejas pobladas, ojos verdes, tiene un enorme tatuaje en la espalda que me encanta recorrer con los dedos…

—No puede ser, el chico que describes es idéntico a mí —soltó con sorpresa —. ¿Cuál es su nombre?, si se puede saber, claro…

—Derek —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Derek Hale.

— ¿Derek Hale?, tu es poso se llama igual que yo… y si se llama como yo, luce como yo, y vive en un loft como yo, ¡entonces debo ser yo! —Concluyó con fingida sorpresa abriendo la boca y llevándose una mano hacia ella como diciendo _“No puede ser”_ —. Y si yo soy yo, y tú eres tú, entonces, ¡debes ser mi esposo!

—Eres un tonto, Derek —rio bajito el castaño.

—Hey, el que tiró los tragos fuiste tú, Stiles —se defendió el de ojos verdes—, tú eres el tonto.

—Sí, pero soy tu tonto —Stiles rodeó el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y frotó la punta de su nariz contra la de este.

—Eres mi tonto —afirmó el moreno—, y además mi esposo —acercó sus labios hacia los del de lunares con lentitud—, y mi todo… —estaba tan cerca de los labios del otro que podía sentir perfectamente su respiración pausada y entrecortada por los nervios. Era algo que le encantaba de Stiles, después de tantos años juntos, aún se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él—, y te amo, más que a mi vida… —susurró.

Sus labios hicieron cosquillas al de ojos castaños al rosar su piel.

—Y yo te amo a ti —alcanzó a responder Stiles antes de que Derek lo atrapara en un muy largo beso, que esperaba, durara para toda la eternidad.

 

Y al final de todo, Scott había terminado pagando los tragos; _“Porque tú fuiste el que empujó a mi Stiles”_ , había argumentado el de ojos verdes. Y puede que hubiera sido un accidente, pero Stiles no iba a replicar nada si Derek se refería a él como _“mi Stiles”_ , así que…

—Haz caso a _mi Derek_ , McCall, paga los malditos tragos, y aprende a bailar decentemente antes de que en uno de tus _“Súper movimientos”_ termines matando a alguien —había prácticamente ordenado el de lunares.


End file.
